Love In Pieces
by GxDforever
Summary: Ok, for some reason this isnt loading right...  its my first fanfic  mostly dxg a little gxt
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic… so please don't kill me!

* * *

_**~Gwen's P.O.V.~**_

I walked out of class and headed to my locker. hardly anyone was in the hallway because i was usually the last person out of class, and i liked it that way. I put in my combo and opened my locker. I put my books in my bag, turned my cell on and grabbed my bag. I slammed the door shut to reveal my boyfriend Trent standing there.

"Hey beautiful" He said. I blushed, as always. Now, theres something you should know about Trent... He's very... protective. He gets SO jelous every time i talk to my best friend duncan. but thats ok because he gets me, he's the one person... well besides duncan... who understands me.

"Hi" I replied. He was always complimenting me! **ALWAYS! **But i still loved him-wait... did i love him?

"I have a surprise for you..." He said, then placed his hands _that were covered in lotion? _Over my eyes. I giggled and smiled. He led me out into the parking lot and uncovered my eyes. When I opened them i saw a black Harley.

"Well," When I say black harley, i don't exactly mean that its new. The thing was _at least_ thirty years old. And when i said black well... i think it was anyways... its a bit to rusty to tell.

"It's a nice hunk of metal..."

"I know, I know, but it was all i could afford and i got it from my uncle..." He frowned as he said this, so i put my finger over his mouth and shused him.

"I love it." that shu him up.

He tossed me a helmet and hopped on the bike,I thought he was going to wrap me in bubble wrap and pillows, but instead just said

"Well hop on!"

"Where's your helmet?" I asked

"Only came with one...Your life is WAY more important then mine." UGH! he got on my nerves sometimes. but thats ok, better safe then sorry.

He cruised out of the parking lot and onto the road. I dug my face into his back to keep the wind out of my face and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

_**~Trent's P.O.V.~**_

We pulled out of the parking lot and cruised down the road. Gwen dug her face into my back. I loved her so much, words could not describe it. She was my reason to be here, to be alive. I looked back at her and she looked back at me. Her face was so beautiful. Like a sparkling dimond in the night. Her eyes, they are like dark emralds piercing through your heart. I can't help but stare at her. She looks at me, and it feels like she's looking into my soul. Does she feel the same way about me as I do about her? I guess i'll never know, because right then she screamed

"TRENT!"

"What is it Gwen, whats wrong?" I aked in a completely cool and calm voice.

"**THE ROAD!"**

I looked at the road to see some semi coming at us, going like 70mph. I stared at it in horror and tried to get out of the way, but the lotion on my hands caused me to swerve toward the truck. I blinked back tears

"I LOVE YOU GWEN"

* * *

_**~Gwen's P.O.V.~**_

"I LOVE YOU GWEN" He screamed at me. I could not believe this was happenig. Then the truck came. Samshing us to a million pieces.

When I woke up Duncan was sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked him

He opened his eyes an said

"Oh, you rawake."

"Where am I?" I asked again

"Oh yeah, your in the hospital." He replied. Then it all came flooding back to me. Everything. The motorcycle, the semi, the crash, Trent.

"Wheres Trent?" I asked, Fearfully but still hopeful.

"You made it, he didnt." Said duncan. No. This could not be happening. I started shaking and crying uncontrolably. WHY? Why him? Why not me!Why didnt he take the stupid helmet! My head started to hurt and i was geting dizzy.

"Slow down." Duncan said. Was he concerned about me? Just then, his girlfriend courtney walked in the room.

"Ugh, finally your awake. He's been here with you for the last three days!" She said. She sounded disgusted.

"Really?" I turned to duncan to ask. I realized there was a stabbing pain in my neck. I yelped

"OW!"

"Gwen, your ok, slow down. Your neck is fractured, your left leg is shattered, and you broke three ribs." He said, sounding almost horrified. Well, maybe thats why i felt like crap, or why i feel like i got hit by a turck. OH YEAH, I HAD GOTTEN HIT BY A TRUCK. I made it and trent didn't, and he was gone. Because of me. The tears started flowing out like a river again.

* * *

***So what do ya think? Like? No like? REVEIW! I enjoy constructive critisism, but dont yell at me please! :) ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I wasnt planning on adding the second chapter today...but oh well! The third chapter should be up sometime this week. Thanks for the reveiws! ***SPECIAL THANKS TO: ___Angel15Rocks, My sister Macy;), emosweetheart3, and tdifreak55***_****

* * *

**

_~Ducan's P.O.V.~_

"It's ok" I was trying to calm gwen down, she was cyring like crazy.

"I can't calm down! _TRENTS DEAD! _And it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Gwen." I really liked her. A lot. But she was always with Trent! She loved him, and not me. Why couldn't she see that! I was actually kind of happy when I found out Trent was dead… that wasn't the way I wanted to get rid of him but…

"YES IT IS! I HAD THE STUPID HELMET AND HE DIDN'T AND I WAS DISTRACTING HIM."

"If he was distracted by you then it's his own fault, not yours." She knew I was right, but I don't think she wants to admit it.

"Duncan I…"

"No, get some rest. You'll be discharged in two days. Then we can talk. Don't worry, you'll be alright."

I kissed her on the hand and she blushed. Courtney screamed and stormed out of the room. But I really didn't care, she was the least of my worries.

* * *

_**~Gwen's P.O.V.~**_

Courtney stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Jelous...

"So..."

"Gwen, I…" Duncan started. But he couldn't think of anything to say so we just sat there, eventually we talked about our old times and laughed. Around midnight Duncan started yawning so he went home and promised to return tomorrow.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT...DIDNT HAVE MUCH TIME!**


	3. Authors note

**HEY GUYS. **

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, SCHOOL STARTED AND I GOT LAZY**

**I PROMISE I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAP UP BY TOMORROW!**

**~DxGforever~**


End file.
